An Earthly Love
by Skaiya McFee
Summary: Azrael has a deadly secret. She was kidnapped from her family at the tender age of three by Sauron, or rather, the witch-king of Angmar, since Sauron is technically dead. She learns that she was kidnapped by the Witch-king and flees Mordor, running as fast as her feet can take her. She meets up with a dragon, who becomes her best friend, and a wizard, who leads her to trust him.
1. The one ring

**The one ring**

**Chapter one**

**Azrael POV**

"_**I amar prestart aen" **_

**The world is changed**

"_**han mathon ne nen**_**"**

**I feel it in the water**

"_**han mathon ne chae "**_

**I feel it in the earth**

"_**a han noston ned 'wilith"**_

**I smell it in the air**

**Much that once was...is lost.**

**For none now live who remember it. That depends on who you are asking, I presume. It began with the forging of the Great Rings, or so I am told in my history lessons. Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings, I have seen very few elves, mostly those who had been captured, and taken to my father's quarters. And then, they did not seem fair at all. My father is Sauron, even though he was killed by Isildur, he left his soul in the form of a lidless eye, giving instructions to the witch-king of Angmar, such as capturing me from my parents when I was just a babe of three. But I do not remember my real parents. Sauron took that away from me. From then on, everybody knew, or at least assumed that I, Azrael, am the daughter of Sauron. My father also wanted to change my name, but by then, I had grown accustomed to the name, and would stubbornly refuse to let it go, thus, I kept the name. Seven to the dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountains halls, though I have never seen a dwarf before. Neither my father nor the witch-king lets me out of their sights, for according to them, it is quite disgraceful for a young maiden to go out on her own, even though I am quite a threat with a bow and arrow in my arms, or a dagger. Against my father's will, I trained with the orcs. They seemed to be my only friends. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men...who, above all else, desire power. These nine men turned out to become the Nazgûl. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom...the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring...to control all others. For my father does not have empathy for others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice...and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. I poured over the parchment, merely scanning the words. I have read this article more than I have breathed. It entails the fall of Sauron, my father. **

"**Do not fret", the witch-king of Angmar, who took over my father's duties, told me, "he has come back." That was what he told me when I asked him where my father was. The witch-king, who is the leader of the Nazgûl, finally took me to see him, my father. As I stared upon the lidless eye that never sleeps, never rests, never takes its eye off its prize, I voiced my query. **

"**If he is just some eye, how did he birth me?" I ask. I was about ten that time, and far too curious for the witch-king's taste. **

"**Now now, Azrael. Do not ask such simple questions. A lady does not dare to ask the Dark Lord that." The Great Eye swiveled around and issued sparks that seemed to stay by the eye. This is how my father communicates with his soldiers. The Black Rider nodded, bowed and left. **

"**You see, Azrael, you will understand how I birthed you when you are older. The witch-king is right. A lady, as young as you, should be in the household, not out fighting with the orcs." My father's icy and at the same time, fiery voice spread through my mind, corrupting it. I nodded and asked him what he wanted me to do. He told me he has always wanted a daughter, but did not have the time for one. That was when I was ten, now I am seventeen, if my calculations are correct. Many of Middle-Earth believes that I am not mortal, I corrected them. Over the years, I have been training with my father to improve my skills. Sauron has taught me to control the earth, and along with that, he gifted me the power of blending in. In our world, there is an animal, as large as a dragon, sometimes, this animal can blend into it's surroundings, you walk past, do not see it, then it strikes. Its name is Kamalaeion. (**_**pronounced Cama-lay-on)**_

**I walk over to the rest of my library, a bookcase full of parchments that the witch-king brings to me. I place the parchment that entails the fall of Sauron back and retrieve an old spare bit of parchment that is hiding between books. I cannot understand it, for it is filled with Elf-runes. I sigh and silently start to berate the orc, Disiloft, whom is my closest friend. He, along the witch-king, provides me with parchments. I stare at the parchment, attempting to decipher the strange runes. If only I could understand it. Then, a soft knock is set upon the door. **

"**Come in." I say. The door opens up a crack and Disiloft pokes his ugly head in and speaks in the Black Speech of Middle Earth in which the Orcs and other inhabitants communicate. **

"**My Lady, I have some distressing news to inform you of." **

"**What is it, Disiloft?" I ask, motioning to him to open up the door further. He hobbles inside.**

"**My lady, I have been eavesdropping on your father." I drop the parchment that I was holding, dumbstruck. I rush to close the door. **

"**Disiloft, you cannot say such a thing here. You never know who works against Sauron and who does not." He bows his head sheepishly. I sigh:**

"**But, go ahead. What did you hear?" I inquire of him**

"**My Lady, I have overheard that Sauron is not your father."**

"**What did you just say?" I ask him.**

"**The witch-king of Angmar kidnapped you on the Dark Lord's orders. You were just a mere babe of three." Disiloft looks at me, awaiting my response.**

"**Did you happen to hear who my parents were, and why the Black Riders kidnapped me?" **

"**Unfortunately not, My Lady Azrael. I did however make enquires. You have a brother. Your parents died a long time ago, that was all I could figure out." He sits on a chair, but looks out of place. **

"**And you tell me this why?" **

"**Word has started that your brother is alive. You must go to him." He stands up and hobbles over to a bag I take for my weapons.  
"Disiloft, I hardly know what my brother looks like, or what his name is."**

"**My Lady, I believe that you shall know what he looks like and what his name is when you lay eyes upon him." He hobbles over to me. His limp more visible now than over the previous years. He holds out my bow and quiver full of arrows. I bite my lip, then take my weapons and strap them on. **

"**What about your twin swords, Azrael?" Disiloft inquires. **

"**Already on my back, Disiloft. Do not fret." I strap my twin daggers onto my hips and hide my other weapons.**

"**My Lady, how do you..." Disiloft's sentence fades away.**

"**Never you mind. Now, how do you suggest I get out of here?" I pack in a few parchments, the Elvish one as well. He points toward a back door and I nod.**

"**I shall provide a distraction." I nod, pulling the black hood that one orc gave me over my head. It flows down to the floor, not quite, but almost. Good, it shall aid my blending in. **

"**If I ever do see you in the future, I want you to know, you have been a great friend to me."**

"**And you to me, My Lady. I hope you find your brother. Now go." He gently prods me in the direction of the back door. I open the door, take one last look at my friend, then leave. **


	2. The Journey

**The journey**

**Chapter two**

**Azrael POV**

**(****AN: THE WORDS IN RED FONT ARE AZRAEL'S THOUGHTS)**

**I wait in the shadows for the cluster of orcs to pass me. They speak in the rude tone of Mordor. They are complaining about their newest task, as usual. I slip past the next cluster, easily blending in with the background. I walk outside and the dank air fills my lungs. I start to cough, then silence myself, rebuking my lungs to stay silent. I see the back entrance into Mordor, the Winding Stair, very far to fall, or so I have heard. I quickly run across an extremely thin pathway that stretches from the back door to the first step. I set my foot on the first step and look back. Never have I been this far, the orcs and I always spar in the courtyard of Mordor, one of the few spots I am allowed to venture. After I take this step, I will be leaving my home, my land. I teeter tentatively on the step and then make my decision. **

**I step up, then up another step. ****Right foot first, then the left. Right foot, left foot. ****It is like a mantra to me. I am just about to reach the top of the staircase and carry on to ground, when I hear thundering after me. a cluster of orcs noisily clatter up the stairs. I do not know these orcs, they must be new. Disiloft's distraction must have failed. These orcs must be here to take me back to Mordor. If I go with them, I shall suffer the wrath of my father. I shake my head, ****I am not going back!**** I run ahead, up the last few steps and then onto the ground. I look back to the orcs, seem to come closer. I look to the front of me and nearly fall. **

**In front of me, the hill stopped abruptly. I nearly fall over, into the ground far below, but quickly regain my balance and fall backwards, onto the hard ground. I get up and the orcs are almost upon me. ****Perhaps I ought to kill them. ****I think. ****I could not kill an orc if even my father demanded it. The orcs are my friends. ****I stand there defeated, not knowing what to do. I hold my hands up in surrender. The cluster of orcs come closer and laugh at my stupid attempt to run away. My hands are still in the form of surrender when something takes me up in the air and away. **

**The creature flies with me in its claws, high up in air. I scream and try to shake myself free. The creature bellows and sets me down on a rocky outlet. I fall, then pick myself up, retrieving my bow and nocking an arrow. I whip around, but the creature is nowhere to be seen. In the distance, I see Mordor. There are a number of orcs, all who seem to be seeking me. Then , a sound appears behind me. I turn around. It is a fire-drake. I have seen many frames of them, and skeletons, but never have I actually seen one. I waiver, wondering if the drake is wondering to kill me then, it speaks to me, in the language of Mordor. **

"_**Peace, My Lady. My name is Shiom, and I am here to help you. Lower your bow, I can help you escape, and I will help you find your brother."**_

"**How will you do that? How do you know my brother?" I ask skeptically.**

'_**I know elves. They can help you. They know many things.' **_**I debate on whether to go with the drake. **

"**I do not trust to easily. How do I know you will not kill me?" I ask him. **

'_**I speak in the language of Mordor. Is that not trust enough for you?' **_**he asks me. I sigh, then nod. He sits down, patiently awaiting me on his back. I lay one hand on his red back, the scales thick and hard.**

"**How impressive is your fire?" I inquire.**

'_**Very, my lady. Even more than my relative.**_**' I nod, I have heard of his relative. I mount onto his back.**

"**Where should I hold onto?" I ask him, unsure where my hands should be. **

'_**Around my neck, of course. Hold tight, but not too tight.' **_**he advises me. I nod and wrap my hands around his firm neck. His claws dig into the gravel and he pushes off into the unknown air. The wind, what wind there is in Mordor, rises us up into the air. **

**We ride on the clouds, Shiom's wings touch the clouds as they flow down, disappearing, then reappear when the wings fly up again. We fly up in the air, higher than the eagles, then suddenly Shiom plummets down. I scream with laughter and Shiom roars along with me. We land a few leagues outside a forest-encrusted area. **

"**Shiom, what is this?" I asked him in the Mordor tongue.**

"**Now, this is Mirkwood." He says. **


	3. The elvish dwellings

**Chapter three**

**Mirkwood**

**Azrael POV**

**I slid off of Shiom and rested my hands on my twin daggers at my hips. The land began to incline up, and it seemed as if a silence was starting. As I walked closer to the forest, the birds seemed to sing less, and did not fly so much around us anymore. The outer trees' trunks were large and gnarled. It was as if they cut off the path, not wanting any disturbance, no guests allowed. I lay my hand on a tree. My earth power connects me to trees. The tree told me a sad story. **

_**This land was once a peaceful, prosperous land. The King, Thranduil and his wife, Veo lived in harmony, they had only one son, Legolas Greenleaf. They were always very peaceful and had a well-planned friendship with the dwarves of Dale, with their king, Thror. Then, Smaug, the magnificent fire-drake came along and captured the town of Dale. Thranduil rode to help the dwarves. Alas, it was too late. Thorin, the grandson of Thror saw the elves and begged them to help. But, the elves of Mirkwood followed their king as they trudged back to their safe haven. They flourished, the same as the last few years, but a bit less, without the help of the dwarves. Veo, the Mirkwood queen was walking quite a few leagues from her home when she captured by orcs a few moons after the Dale incident. She was never seen again.**_

**I think about this. **

_**That is horrible. **_**I tell the tree. I ponder over the elves which my father captured. All of them had lengthy, fair hair and almost supernatural beauty. My father had captured 5 elves, in search for the rings. 3 of them were females. He thought females would succumb to the pressure faster than the males. He was erroneous in his ways. I used to sit with the captured elves, even joining in. I do not forgive myself for that. There was one female elf, who seemed to be more beautiful than the others, if that is even possible. The other elves, it was as if they worshipped her. They would rather take the beatings instead of her. But, unfortunately for my father, she did not sway to his will. He then ordered me to destroy her, to show no mercy, to torture her until she leaves this world. I did exactly what the Dark Lord ordered me to do, as I would always. But not anymore. **

**Shiom taps me on the shoulder.**

_**My lady, are we going to go in? **_**he asks me in the English language**_**, **_**not using the coarse speech of Middle Earth, probably not to disrupt the trees.**__

_**I do not know yet, Shiom. This land, it has a feeling attached to it. As if the trees are whispering to me not to come here. As if the land is advising me that if I come in, I would be treated rudely, for I tortured their kind. Perhaps it would be best for us to walk on. Do you know any other place where we can take refuge? **_**I ask him.**

_**Yes, two other places.**_

**I mount him again and we fly up into the air. The wind picks Shiom's wings up again and we cruise in the air. We land and see a stream leaping down to the trough of the valley, and then running on and away into the lower lands, until it was lost in a golden haze.**

"_**There lie the woods of Lothlórien."**_** Said Shiom. **_**"That is the fairest of all dwellings of the elves. Then comes Rivendell, and alas, Mirkwood. The trees in Lothlórien are like no other, much like everything else in this area."**_** I shiver expectantly, even though there is no wind.**

"**Who dwells here? I feel a sense of power, perhaps even more than my father."**

"_**The lovely lady of Galadhrim, Galadriel. She is the fairest elven of them all, the other being Lady Veo, of Mirkwood."**_** I close my eyes at the mention of the Mirkwood queen.**

"**Shiom, let us fly away from this place and onto the next sanctuary." **

"_**Milady Azrael, these elves will protect you, they are the most powerful of all the elves." **_**Shiom speaks.**

"**That is what I am frightened for. I know that they are exceptionally powerful. But, I feel as if I have committed a heinous crime against the elf species. I am aware of what I have done to elves, but alas, I do not know what I did to make myself feel this particular way. Is the other elvish dwelling, this 'Rivendell' that you speak of, is that more forgiving than this abode?" I inquire. I am still on the fire-drake's back. He ponders on this.**

"_**Yes, the lord, there, Lord Elrond is not as powerful as Lady Galadriel, but he is certainly more forgiving. There is also a mediocre wizard who often visits Lord Elrond, I am a great friend of his, and if I explain to him our dilemma, he shall certainly understand." **_**I nod in understanding.**

"**Alright, take me to this 'Rivendell' and this 'Lord Elrond' that you speak so fondly of. Let us see if he can see through my heinous deeds." He nods, as if he knows what I am referring to and we fly off. **


	4. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

**Chapter four**

**Azrael POV**

**Rivendell, how can anybody ever describe it fully? Not even the hypnotic words of the elves could ever conform to the image of Rivendell. When I left with Shiom, I saw grass for the first time, but I did not have time to sit and sweep my fingers gently over the blades. Hopefully, the lord of Rivendell might allow me to seek sanctuary within his land. I had this image of what the outside would look like, grass, trees, fresh air, and waterfalls. Rivendell is a far better image than I could ever have conjured up. **

"_**This, milady, is Rivendell. The lord who rules over this land is named Elrond, and he is a great friend of mine, and he is the most forgiving lord of all the elvish dwellings."**_** Shiom says as he swoops down to give me a better glimpse. We are invisible, for I did not want any kind to look upon us. As we approach the rather large courtyard, a figure appears. As the figure grows bigger, I see it is an elf. He has long dark brown hair and a serious look upon his face. He gazes up into the air, unfazed by the sun shining directly by his side. He smiles, as if knowing we are there, and then his expression changes into confusion.**

"_**Azrael, that is Lord Elrond, of Rivendell. He knows that I am here, and he is confused by the fact that he cannot see me. Let us be seen." **_**Shiom flaps his wings slower as we land on the cracked stone courtyard. Lord Elrond narrows his eyes to where Shiom's wings made the tall blades of grass wave. I sigh and blink. We are now visible. **

"**Shiom, what a pleasure to see you again, especially after that...last incident. Now, who do we have here?" he motions to me. The fire-drake nudges me and I slip off him, slowly walking towards the elf.**

"**My name is Azrael, and I am the daughter of Sauron. Or, I was." Elrond cocks his head.**

"**I recently found out that my father is not in fact, Sauron and that I have a brother. I ran away from Mordor, hoping to find him, but I do not know who my brother is. Shiom caught me after that, and promised to help me seek him. We have come to Rivendell and I seek your forgiveness, Lord Elrond." I bow to him. He walks closer, kneels down and lifts my chin up to meet his eyes. They are a dark brown.**

"**What have you done that you need to seek forgiveness, my child?" his tone grows lighter.**

"**Everything, my lord." A single, lone tear makes its way down my skin. **

**Shiom went to hunt while Lord Elrond and I sat in the courtyard to discuss my punishment. I told him everything, leaving nothing out. He has forgiven me of the deeds that I have committed. Shiom flaps his wings as he approaches us, wanting our attention. **

"**My Lord, Gandalf is here...with company." The elf nods and stands up.**

"**Are you joining me?" I think and nod. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. **

**In the same courtyard as Shiom and I arrived earlier, there are fifteen figures, only one is extremely tall, even more than the witch-king, while the others look like children in my eyes. Elrond walks over to them to exchange greetings while Shiom and I stand on higher ground, observing them.**

**The tall man is partially covered by a grey cloak, which he throws the hood back. It reveals long, thin matted grey hair and a smile, he seems to be friendly. The first dwarf that I lay my eyes on has dark brown hair and a lengthy beard, his hair is also long. He is holding two axes to his chest, his eyebrows are bushy and he has a stern look upon his face. The next dwarf has oddly styled brown hair and a braided beard, he seems to be friendly. He carries a set of knives that I have only seen once before, the dwarves call them 'fleshing knives', but I do not know how to use them. The third dwarf has a comical grin upon his face and a rather small mop of light brown hair and beard as well. He was carrying a slingshot, odd weapon. The dwarf next to him is old, long white hair and a beard to match, the hair and beard are as stylish as the rest. He holds a magnificently crafted mace. The dwarf next to him shifts his legs and I turn to him. His hair is a mixture of black and grey, but his beard is grey. His weapon is a spear. A dwarf next to him has an odd sort of triangular hat on that almost covers his short brown hair, he also wears a fur coat and a weapon that is half-axe, half-mattock lies at his side. A large dwarf grins besides him, he (the large dwarf), is incredibly noticeable. He has a ginger head and a rather humourous ginger beard. His weapons of choice are a spoon ladle, which he holds like a hammer and a cleaver knife hangs at his side. I have only ever seen these instruments on parchments, never in person, until now. The one next to him is a bit smaller than the large dwarf, but nonetheless, large. He has white, short hair and his beard is similar. He has a throwing weapon, which some call a bolas, it is an elongated piece of leather and at the bottom, there are two iron balls. **

**The dwarf next to him looks up at Shiom, then at me. He only has hair by his ears and they are of a dark brown, and a dark brown beard. He has two colossal axes and a large war hammer, which he has in his arms folded against his chest. On his knuckles is iron, covering his hand, which makes for extra protection. The two dwarfs next to him look to be brothers. The one has light brown hair and his beard is braided, he picks up two throwing knives from each of his boots, then puts them back, realizing he is not in trouble. He sends a smile up to me, and then stops as he sees that I am not about to smile back. His brother next to me glances at me, searching my face for any signs of a struggle if he had to take me down. He has long dark brown hair that hangs in a damp, lanky position. His beard does not even venture past his chin. He holds a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows on his back. One arrow is already knocked, but the bow is facing downwards. The dwarf next to him has a stern look upon his face same as the first. He has ashen hair and an intricate assembled beard. He has a spear, although the top is not curved, more of a fighting staff. The dwarf next to him has a royal look on him; he holds a curved blade in his arms. He has chestnut hair, accompanied by a short beard, same as the dwarf with the bow. His hands and arms are covered with iron armour, most certainly forged by him. He stands to attention behind the tall man. **

**Alongside the tall man with the grey cloak, stands a short man. He is only one of them with a frightened expression. His weapon of choice lies at his side, sheathed by his belt. He has long wavy hair that stops before his neck and large eyes as he takes in his surroundings. **

"**Hallo, my old friend, is there something that you have not told me?" the old man asks. Elrond shakes his head and walks over to the man, Shiom nudges me forward and I jump down to where the dwarfs stand. Shiom follows me. Finally, the dwarf who seems to have a sense of authority in him walks over to me and holds out his hand. I stare at it, as if holds a deadly weapon. He then drops his hand. **

"**I am Thorin Oakenshield. These are my companions." He points to his fellow dwarfs behind him.**


	5. Introductions

**((The first five, six chapters will be in the Hobbit's time length and then it will jump into the Lord of The Rings' timeline. Happy reading..))**

**Chapter five**

**Introduction**

**Azrael POV**

**All the dwarfs walk up to me, I instantly take a step back, for I feel overcrowded. The dwarfs notice this, but do not make anything of it. "Gloin, milady." the first dwarf that I saw bows and I stand there, not knowing what position to make. The second dwarf, with the oddly styled hair is second.**

"**Nori", then comes;**

"**Ori." **

"**Balin."**

"**Bifur." that came from the dwarf whose weapon is a spear. 'Bofur' was next and the dwarf who was rather large with ginger-coloured hair introduced himself as 'Bombur'. Then; 'Dori' and 'Dwalin' came forward and bowed low to me. 'Fili' was next; he smiles at me again and I manage a small, half smile, his brother, 'Kili' stared at me once more, stroking the feather at the end of his knocked arrow. I stand to attention once more as the last two dwarves moves even closer to me. **

"**Oin, milady." He says, swinging his fighting staff to the other arm, switching his stern look into a half smile that I do not return. The dwarf with the royal look steps forward, and all the other dwarves step behind him, giving off the impression that this dwarf is a king. The creature that is smaller than the dwarves stumble in behind the royal dwarf. **

"**Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, grandson of Thror." He bows to me and I nod back, not knowing what do with these sort of meetings. Fili and Kili push the creature that is even smaller than the dwarves further, he stumbles and murmurs something in my direction.**

"**I am sorry, were you talking to me?" I ask, not unpolitely. Thorin pokes him in the back and the creature speaks up. **

"**And I, am Bilbo Baggins, milady." **

"**What are you?" I ask.**

"**A hobbit." He answers shortly. I stare at him confused, never have come across of a hobbit in my texts before. **

"**Shire-folk, halfings?" the hobbit tries, I shake my head.**

"**Sorry, I do not know those terms. I am Azrael, daug-" I stop in the middle of my introduction, fearing that if they hear of my parentage, they will not want to approach me. **

"**Who is your father, my dear?" the leader asks me. Luckily, Shiom saves the day by waddling in front of me. **

"**Azrael does not have to tell you her parentage if she does not want to. My name is Shiom." The company of dwarves' eyes grow larger and they unsheathe their weapons **

**Snarling, I rush to stand in front of Shiom, I unsheathe my twin daggers around my waist and allow my earth power to extract a large piece of stone from the courtyard. It hangs by the leader's head, awaiting my command. **

"**I-I think that I am missing something." The hobbit stutters.**

"**This dragon is Smaug's brother!" Thorin sneers.**

"**It matters not whom his family is, nor whom his brother is, Shiom makes decisions for himself." I scowl at the dwarf. **

"**I have not talked to Smaug in years. Not since he went to Dale and took over the town. I am the eldest brother , you see. He always had to listen to me. Naturally, he felt overshadowed by me. Believe me, dwarf, I am nothing like him. I actually care about the other species. Lord Elrond has assured me that I do not need to worry about the stories about my brother, and how it will affect me." Thorin turns to look at Lord Elrond as Shiom finishes. Master Gandalf catches the dwarf's eye and nods, leading to the dwarf lowering his weapon. The other dwarves slowly lower their weapons and I lower mine as well. **

**Thorin mockingly sweeps his hand in front of him and I walk, still glowering at him. Shiom wobbles in after me and the dwarves follow. **

**We sit at a table, with Lord Elrond and Master Gandalf at the top and the rest sit where we want to. I sit by Fili and Kili, who seem to be the friendliest two of the company. Thorin sits across us and his close companion-Balin is next to him. Shiom had gone hunting, sensing they do not like him. I turn to Fili, and sense Thorin's ever watchful eye on me. **

"**How did you come to this place? All the times I have read of dwarves, they never really want to be seen in the presence of elves." the auburn-haired dwarf attempts to swallow a leaf and then pushes his plate away. **

"**We suppose it began long ago in a land far away to the east...the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous." He shrugs and starts to count the arrows in his quiver. Bombur picks up several leaves and continues: **

"**For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety...never doubting his house would endure...for his line lay secure in the lives of his son...and grandson." He then jostles the leaves into his mouth and the dwarf next to him carries on. **

"**Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself...the beauty of this fortress city was legend." I stop him before he could carry on. **

"**I have read of the dwarves' skill, particularly in finding gems and treasures. Is that true?" I search the face of the dwarf, Bombur, but he turns to the one sitting next to him, Dori, I suspect.**

"**Yes, it is quite true. Its wealth lay in the earth...in precious gems hewn from rock...and in great seams of gold...running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled...fashioning objects of great beauty...out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain." He turns to examine an elvish sword that is making its way down the table. The first dwarf picks up the thread of the story:**

"**The Heart of the Mountain was known as the Arkenstone. Thror named it: "The King's Jewel." He took it as a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil. **

**But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour...and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives...bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane...coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind."**

"**I turned to Balin and ordered him to sound the alarm." Thorin turned to me, having finished the discussion with Lord Elrond. **

"**And I asked him what it was!" Balin scoffed at the memory.**

"**What was it?" I asked them, idly picking at my food.**

"**Dragon." Thorin says, quite simply.**

"**Firedrake from the North." he continues. The thirteen dwarves turn to glare at Shiom. I touch my twin swords on my back and they cough and Kili continues on with the story. **

"**Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug." His brother continues on with a somber voice.**

"**His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire." **

"**My grandfather took the Arkenstone from where it had previously been-the throne. He wanted to hide it away from the dragon." Ori, the dwarf with the comical look upon his face snickers, but immediately stops when the dwarf King glares at him. **

"**He dropped the stone and tried to run after it while it mixed with the other treasures. I stopped him before he could do exactly that. I had to drag him away before he did a drastic thing. Excuse me." Thorin says and walks away. The other dwarves play with their food, sitting in silence. I turn to Kili, the closest to me.**

"**What happened then?" he stops his fingers from shredding his leaves and then starts:**

"**Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder...as long as he lives." **

"**Did the Elves not come?" I ask, looking at Lord Elrond, he shakes his head and carries on talking with Gandalf.**

"**Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day...nor any day since." Kili chews a leaf and then spits it out, with a disgusted look upon his face. His brother once again carries on with the narration.**

"**We were robbed of our homeland, milady. The Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness...a once mighty people brought low." The thirteen dwarves sigh as one.**

"**The young dwarf prince, that is Thorin; took work where he could find it...labouring in the villages of Men. But, always he remembered...the mountain smoke beneath the moon...the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky...and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave...and he never forgot." Balin sighed once more and drank out of his goblet. **

"**What happened after that?" I ask.**

"**Well, you see, all of the dwarves from the seven kingdoms think this mission is folly." Dwalin admits. **

"**What is the mission about?" I wonder.**

"**We are attempting to steal the treasure back from Smaug, kill him and take back the mountain." Ori utters triumphantly.**

"**Ori! We will slay the firedrake and we will take back the mountain!" Balin slams the table with his fist. The eleven dwarves shout with triumphant voices. **

"**Where is Erebor even?" we had finished our supper, the dwarves had grumbled for elvish food was not for them. Most of the dwarves sat around the large fire, smoking quite contendedly, while I sat by Fili and Kili, the two dwarves who were the friendliest to me. Shiom was still out, sensing they were still wary of him. **

**Fili turns to me, his light brown hair shines in the light of the fire and he stops sharpening his knives. **

"**Others call it 'The Lonely Mountain." I nod, remembering seeing it on a parchment that I had left back in my room. **

"**Mister Kili?" I look over to the bow-wielder. **

"**Yes, milady?" he replies.**

"**How long would you be staying here?" he frowns.**

"**I am not quite sure. It all depends on Thorin. But, if you ask me, I think we will be staying here for a few days. Thorin would most certainly want to discuss past troubles with Lord Elrond, no doubt." **

"**When you have time, would you care to assist me on my shooting of arrows? I took a bow and arrow from an elf in Mordor, one of the orcs taught me to shoot, but they don't quite have the skill of a dwarf, or the gracefulness of an elf." I admit.**

"**No, they most certainly do not." We three laugh after he and his brother promises to help me tomorrow. I walk to a room that was specially made for me, so that Shiom may also fit in; it is more of a cave than a room. As I lay my head on my dragon's back and start to drift to sleep, I hear a combustion of low voices that I know could not possibly be elves, it is dwarves that are humming. They hum low, all as one, yet one could tell each and every voice apart. Thorin starts to sing:**

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep**_

_**And caverns old**_

_**We must away**_

_**Ere break of day**_

_**To find our long -forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread.**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light**_


	6. The Shire

**Chapter six**

**An Earthly Love**

**Azrael POV**

**The dwarves stay in Rivendell for five days. Thorin and Balin frequently sit by Lord Elrond and Master Gandalf and discuss the dwarf king's next moves. The other dwarves avoid me, still feeling scared when by me, yet Fili and Kili sit by me often. **

"**When is the dwarf company going?" I glance over at the auburn-coloured dwarf. **

"**Well, it all depends on Thorin." He replies simply. Kili turns to me, his dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement. **

"**When are we going to practice our archery, Lady Azrael?" I groan and smile.**

"**We can do it today, if you want." I sit up and suggest to him to stand up. I drag my bow and quiver full of arrows out and he mockingly does the same. He searches the field, seeking a target. **

**I sigh and pull a piece of earth from the ground and fashion it into a crude target for us to practice on. Kili raises his one eyebrow.**

"**Well, it's not of elf-make, but it will do." I retort. **

"**I was about to say that although it is not dwarf-made, it looks acceptable." He knocks an arrow and carries on:**

"**Watch me." he then scrunches an eye up, concentrates and lets the arrow fly. It flies true and embeds itself in the middle. I take my turn and lift the bow up to my elbow as the goblins have taught me. **

"**No, no, you are doing it all wrong." He moves the bow more up. **

"**There, now you can try to hit the target in the middle." He smirks and I focus on the bullseye. I then close my eyes and let go of the arrow. I open my eyes as soon as the arrow has left my hands. I watch unbelievingly as my arrow splits Kili's one and embed itself in the middle. Fili, who is sitting nearby, puffing away, laughs and pats me on the back and hits his brother on the back as well, though harder.**

"**You'll have to aim better next time, brother!" Kili scoffs and says:**

"**Beginners luck!" he then turns to me, and asks:**

"**Could you make targets like that one anywhere you please?" I frown and nod. **

"**I suppose so." We end up spending the rest of the day hitting arrows into various targets around the fields; in the trees and on the ground and I even practiced on Shiom's back. By the end of the day, King Thorin was watching us and commented on my archery, proclaiming that I could be am honourary dwarf. Kili scoffed and told me that it must be due to my earth power. **

**The dwarves left the next day and I could say I was sad to see them go, especially Fili and Kili, for I had become most accustomed to them. **

**But that was then, and this is now. **

**(**_**AN: There is going to be a 60 year gap now. I just want to give some information now. Azrael is still living in Rivendell, although she has travelled most of Middle Earth, she always returns to Rivendell. She is now fluent in Elvish, can speak it and read the runes, although she cannot the Elvish scroll that she brought with, neither can Lord Elrond or any of the Rivendell elves. She has not ventured into Lothlórien, or Mirkwood. She has become a Ranger of Ithilien, so her life is now prolonged-but she is not immortal. Shiom is still alive. Azrael's Ranger name is Kamalaeion, or simply Kama. If you are wondering, the Kamalaeion is a chameleon. We are now in the Fellowship of The Ring)**_

**60 YEARS LATER**

**Shiom and I fly high in the air, the winds picks us both up and twirls us around. We both laugh; mine a feminine chuckle and his, a booming laugh which echoes off the mountains while smoke billows from his nostrils. I grow somber after a while and pat him.**

"**Let us touch ground, Shiom. We have arrived." It has been sixty years since I last saw the hobbit, Bilbo, even though we never talked. None of the dwarves came to visit Rivendell, but I travelled Middle Earth and visited the city of Dale, where a few of the dwarves lived. Gandalf approached me a day ago, asking me and Shiom to visit the Shire, where the hobbit lives; for the ring is there and my father wants it again. I reluctantly agreed, even though I am not eager to be near the ring. We settle down on a patch of grass, luckily inhabited by no-one. Shiom takes off, promising to stay near me. I walk on, hidden by the shadows to where Gandalf informed me the hobbit lived. It was a quaint hobbit hole and on the gate outside, was etched on parchment: NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS. I smirked and carried on. I become visible again and knock raptly on the door. **

"**No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Bilbo's angry voice came through. **

"**What will you say if I told you I have a dragon?" I shout back to him. The door opens immediately and a small figure appears. **

"**Lady Azrael! So glad to see you again!" the hobbit grins happily. He has aged much since I last saw him. His curly light brown mop is now snow-white and lines of worry caress his face, yet not in a lovingly way. **

"**Look at you, hobbit, aged much?" I tease him. **

"**Come in, come in." he grunts in pain while walking into the hole. **

"**Where's your dragon, Lady Azrael?" he motions for me to sit. **

"**Shiom is out hunting. We thought it best not to attract attention." I let my hand linger on a few scrolls that are scattered over the table. **

"**Are you not tired of the last adventure you had, Mister Baggins?" I look up at him, my finger staying on Rivendell, he chuckles. **

"**Apparently not, Lady Azrael. Once your body has been on an adventure, your soul never rests." I bow my head, agreeing with him. **

"**Where have you been the last sixty years?" he muses. **

"**Here, there, everywhere. Not much stories for a hobbit's ears." He glances over at me from under his brow. **

"**We hobbits are always ready for a tale, Lady Azrael." I tap my finger on the carefully-painted image of Rivendell. It was then when we heard the footsteps of one walking towards the hole. Bilbo frowns as he glances up and I raise a finger to my lips and stand stealthily up. Slowly, I unsheathe my twin daggers at my waist and walk on my toes toward the door, half blending into the background. I quickly step aside by the door and hold my breath. Then, three defined knocks came upon the wooden door. **

"**No thank you! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" the old hobbit shouts. An old, yet strong voice is heard from the other side.**

"**And what about very old friends?" Bilbo and I trade looks. This voice is easy to identify. The hobbit nods and I swing open the door, slipping my daggers back.**

**The door opens to reveal Gandalf the Gray, or Mìthrandir, as most elves respectfully addressed him. **

"**I see you are here, Kama." He addresses me with my Ranger title. **

"**Hallo, Mìthrandir." He walks inside and Bilbo stands up to grip his old friend tightly. **

"**My dear Gandalf!" he says to the wizard.**

"**Good to see you. Eleventy-one years old! Who would believe it?"**

"**You haven't aged a day." the wizard continues and the hobbit scoffs disbelievingly.**

"**You are both attending my birthday party, correct?" Bilbo asks as we all sip our tea after discussing matters, such as Frodo being a tad bit suspicious. Gandalf then assured him that he would be keeping an eye on Frodo. I however remained silent. **

"**Of course." **

"**No." Gandalf and I say at the same time. Bilbo sighs at me.**

"**Lady Azrael, you must come! You have not met my nephew, Frodo yet. It will be a party of great extravagance." I tap my dagger's head and make up my mind. **

"**Alright, but I do not wish to meet anyone, not even your nephew, perhaps I shall travel with him later on." I stand up, ready to walk out. **

"**Oh, and I will stay invisible." Shiom meets me outside; on the patch of field we landed on earlier and discussed the night in front of us. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**The party**

**I walked towards the field where party would be. Shiom was resting in a tree situated in a field and I was currently clouded-blending in with my surroundings. There were tables for miles and it seemed as if he had invited the whole town. **

**Then the fireworks started. They were made by Gandalf. There were rockets like a flight of scintillating birds singing with sweet voices. There were green trees with trunks of dark smoke; their leaves opened like a whole spring unfolding in a moment, and their shining branches dropped glowing flowers down upon the hobbits. The hobbits were all dancing with each other and the music was playing gaily. I stood by a table, which thankfully no hobbit was occupying at the moment and watched Frodo and his gardener. Bilbo had subtlety introduced him to me earlier, by walking past where he knew I was, he shouted his nephew's name loud, then glanced over at me. Frodo was now discussing something with his gardener, whose name he revealed to be Sam. The gardener had his eyes fixated on a beautiful young female hobbit, who had captured most of the male hobbits' attention. I sidestepped a few hobbits headed my way holding the large birthday cake meant for Bilbo. Frodo pushed Sam towards the golden-haired female hobbit. She caught Sam and started a dance in which Frodo laughed at his love-struck friend. I walked past Bilbo, who was telling the tale of the stone trolls to a group of children, who were transfixed by his story and past Gandalf, whom was dancing along in a crowd of hobbits. I stopped by the back of a large tent, to get away from all the noise. Gandalf walked to where I was standing invisible and took a number of fireworks from a wagon that was situated there. **

**Then, a mischievous hobbit face peeked out from behind the wagon, with a curly brown mop and a grin on his face. He hit a neighbouring tent, and out popped a hobbit, looking similar to the first. The first hobbit gave his friend a hand up on the wagon, where he stole a large firework, in the shape of a dragon. I chuckled to myself as I walked away and sat on my previous spot. A few moments later, a large red dragon, Shiom informed me later was an imitation of his brother, Smaug and that Gandalf assured me was an inside joke between him, the thirteen dwarves and Bilbo. The dragon passed like an express train, turned a somersault and burst over Bywater with a deafening explosion.**

"**That's the signal for supper!" said Bilbo. The pain and alarm vanished at once, and the prostate hobbits leaped to their feet. There was a splendid supper for the family dinner. Twelve dozen sat at that table and I was comfortably seated on a branch of a large oak tree that informed me it was over two thousand years old, with Shiom resting a few paces away. I watched the party below with an air of boredom. **

**The hobbits finished their supper, and started to chant: Speech, Bilbo, speech! Bilbo arose from his seat and walked over to stand on a chair by the tree that I was occupying at the moment. One hand was waving about in the air and the other was in his trouser-pocket. I suspect he was a bit tipsy that night. **

"**My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirldles and Proudfeets!" the large crowd of hobbits cheer after each name is spoken. **

"**Today is my one hundred-and-eleventy birthday." He slurred a bit, and then carried on.**

"**But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve! Shiom and I trade looks of confusion and the hobbits below start to whisper amongst themselves. Bilbo wrings his hands, then sticks one back into his pocket.**

"**I have things to do." He pauses in his words and fishes something that neither my drake nor I can identify out and hides it behind his back. The air grows dark and I feel my chest tightening. **

"**I regret to announce that this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." Gandalf shoots me a fleeting look, and I knew instantly what to do. My right hand shot up and curled. Bilbo disappeared in a flash of white light and a chunk of the ground shot up. **

**The crowd immediately became a frenzy of hobbits. Gandalf stood up and calmed the crowd down. He then turned to me and begged me silently to carry on further. I sighed, but jumped down and made myself visible. I walked to Frodo and tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Tell the hobbits to go home, get a good night's sleep. Clean-up will start tomorrow." I turn to walk away, but he stops me.**

"**Wait, who are you? Where's Gandalf?" I sigh, not wanting to elaborate.**

"**Gandalf has gone to talk to your uncle. I am a friend of Gandalf's. Please, do as I say." I have to half push away a few hobbits and then pick up a child and place him on the table, for he was crying for his parents. I duck behind a handful of hobbits and take upon the background. I jump over a few rocks and walk up to the hole. I stop outside the door. Gandalf's voice is a harsh reprimand, quite different to the kind-hearted tone that I have familiarized myself with. **

"**Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you." His voice grew wearier and I frowned then I could not hear more, for it seemed as if they had become silent. Then, as I was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opened and Bilbo stepped out, turning back to the door, facing something I could not make out.**

"**And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days." He whispers. Gandalf's voice carries on over to me, **

"**And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Bilbo whispers something back and starts walking my way, singing a song that he had most likely penned. **

**The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began**

**It was then I chose to reveal myself. Stepping out of the shadows, I speak:**

"**Why did you have the ring, Bilbo?" he jumps up in the air and placed a worn hand upon his chest.**

"**Lady Azrael! Why, you startled me!" he berates me and I stare at him.**

"**Answer my question." He looks away and then back at me. **

"**I took it from Sméagol, who was once a hobbit, but we do not know now what he is. It was in the Lonely Mountains. It's mine, all right, it was mine. I suppose it is not really anybody's ring; but it is Frodo's duty to bear the ring now. Will you see to it that he is safe?" he turns his gaze to me and I bow my head my head respectfully. **

"**Be assured that I shall." I lay a rough, sun-weathered hand upon his shoulder. **

"**Be you off to Rivendell?" he nods. **

"**May the earth be kind to you the rest of your days. May the earth protect you in times when you need protection. May the earth provide you with gifts, if that is her will. You will come across Shiom if you continue in this path. It is safe to say that he shall also bless you. Farewell, Bilbo Baggins, son of Drogo" I take my hand off and enter the hobbit hole. **

"**Míthrandir?" I call softly. My chest tightens up once more and I look down. On the floor, is the One Ring. I bend slowly and stretch my hand out. I touch the rim of the ring gingerly and jump back; my mind reeling from the images running through my mind now. Homes that are burnt; corpses of young children litter the ground. Shiom, with multiple arrows in his neck. A man, who could be my twin, falls to the ground, a sword in his chest. A dwarf, beheaded by his own axe. And an elf, the fairest that I have ever seen, carries on fighting, even though he already has two arrows in his chest. **

**A cold hand touches my shoulder. I let out a small shriek and whip around, dragging my dagger out at the same time. It is Gandalf, I shudder with relief. **

"**Míthrandir." Unwanted tears fill up my eyes and I brush them away, on the pretext of brushing my hair away. **

"**What did you see, child?" his voice soothes me.**

"**War, Gandalf. I saw war if we let the ring reach him." He nods and I carry on.**

"**Gandalf, he knows I am wanting to destroy the ring. He will come for me and torture me." Gandalf's eyes tear up and he crouches down to my level.**

"**My dear Kama, he will have to go through me first." I nod and am about to embrace him when a voice calls for Bilbo and the hole opens. **

**Quick as a shadow, I blend and rush to the other side of the room. Gandalf's hand falls to his side, Frodo Baggins stands in the doorway. He stoops to pick the ring up and I hear a shadowy voice laugh low and mockingly in my mind, as if the Dark Lord was informing me he had a new person to torture. Gandalf looks at Frodo, expecting the hobbit to speak first. Frodo gazes at the ring and then glances over at the wizard. **

"**He's gone, hasn't he?" he asks, his voice soft, disappointment clouds his words. **

"**He talked so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it." He walks over to Gandalf. The wizard stares at him, but his eyes are leagues away. He pulls himself back at the sound of his name and glances down at Frodo's hand which had the ring. **

"**Bilbo's ring." He proclaimed. He stands up and reaches for an envelope on the mantelpiece, opens it and motions to Frodo to place the ring inside.**

"**He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." He stamps the back with a seal. **

"**The ring is yours now." He hands Frodo the envelope and the hobbit takes it warily. **

"**Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf tells him. **

"**Gandalf, why did I hear voices?" Frodo inquires.**

"**Merely muses of an old wizard." Gandalf waves his hand. **

"**Where are you going?" Frodo asks him, Gandalf makes his way over to the door. **

"**There are some things that I must see to." He answers.**

"**What things?" Frodo inquires. **

"**Questions. Questions that need answering." The wizard says, pulling his cloak on and strapping on his sword. **

"**You've only just arrived." Frodo states. Gandalf stands up as straight as possible in the small hobbit hole and sighs. **

"**Lady Kama, would you show yourself, please?" he glances over in my direction. I walk over to the hobbit, now visible. Frodo starts as he recognises me. **

"**Hay, I saw you at the party!" I nod, and then turn to Gandalf, awaiting my order. Frodo looks at Gandalf, then back at me.**

"**I don't understand." He says softly. **

"**Neither do I. Lady Kama here will help you. She is well-educated in basically everything. She will keep you company and wait with you until I get back." He bends to Frodo.**

"**Keep it secret. Keep it safe." **

"**Gandalf!" I shout softly. He turns in my direction.**

_**Where are you going?**_** I ask in the Elvish tongue. He sighs and replies with:**

_**I have to figure things out. Please, help the hobbit and try not to do anything rash, such as that time we were in Dale-**_** I stop him before he could remind me. I nod and he is gone, as swift as a raven. **

**Frodo stares at the envelope in his hand and then turns to me. I try not to flinch, for the ring is beckoning me to open the envelope, take the ring and fly to Mordor quicker than the wind.**

"**So I suppose you were the one talking to Gandalf." He states, I nod. **

"**So, you have to look after me now." Frodo states. My mouth quirks up in a smile. **

"**If I want to. Shiom!" I tell him and then turn to the door. Not a moment has passed and Shiom is in front of the door. I scratch his head and turn back to Frodo. His eyes have grown larger than anything. I laugh softly and ask him:**

"**Would you like to touch him, Frodo?" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Azrael POV**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Please, do not do this. I know you are better than this. Do not listen to him." The female elf pleads with me as I hover over her with a sword we have taken from her, ready to inflict wounds. A tear slips down my cheek and falls on the elf's body. At that moment, I am twelve, scared of disobeying the Dark Lord and unsure of my identity. **_

"_**I cannot leave you unblemished. He will know." **_

"_**I could use my magic to make it seem as if you injured me." I shake my head and raise the sword.**_

"_**He will know." **_

"_**Please, I have a son." She pleads with me, I stop and hesitate.**_

"_**He's a man now, but he's still my son." An orc, whose name is Disiloft, limps into the room. **_

"_**Azrael, why have you not tortured her already?" he holds a scroll in his hand. **_

"_**I will. I have just entered the room, have faith in me." I point to the scroll.**_

"_**What is on the scroll you are holding?"**_

"_**We found it on her." He points to the elf. I snap my fingers and he scurries over to hand it to me. I open the scroll, and am met by ancient elf runes, which I cannot read. I turn it and hold the scroll in front of the captured elf; her once beautiful face is now streaked with tears and dirt. She glances over at it and smiles, allowing a piece of her beauty shine through. **_

"_**I will tell you if you let me go." She says tiredly. I look back at Disiloft, knowing he is here on my father's behalf and chuck the scroll at him. I lean closer to the elf. **_

"_**I cannot do that. I explained it to you." I breathe. She reaches up and places her frail, soiled fingers on my cheek. **_

"_**You are so beautiful. Your mother must be so proud of you." I let her trace my face with fingers that are still remarkably soft. **_

"_**I have no mother. She, along with my father, left me out in the cold for monsters to chomp on my insides." I declare sharply. She stops tracing and replies in a soft and caring tone. **_

"_**I can be your mother." The sword grows heavy in my hand and the orc coughs, as if to remind me of my duty. I stand up, the elf's hand falls daintily onto her liquid-soaked lap.**_

_**I hover over her once again and plunge the sword into her stomach. She doubles over and starts to spew blood. She lies down again and I stand, ready to do it again. She lays a hand on the sword and whispers:**_

"_**You will meet my son, and he will know you have slaughtered me. He will abhor you, but slowly, you two will come to know each other and fall in love." I scoff, but it turns into a sob. **_

"_**That is highly unlikely." I reply and push the sword into her stomach once more. Blood spurts out of her stomach and lands on my face; mockingly retracing the path her fingers had figuratively burned into my skin. Bile, along with blood bursts out of her mouth and lands on my face. I extract the sword and plunge it down again. I stop after a few minutes of plunging my sword into her stomach, only to see her still breathing. I turn to the orc, only to see that goblins have congregated at the door and are looking lustfully at the barely-alive elf. I step away from her, knowing they will never injure me, for fear of Sauron. **_

"_**Here. Do what you want to her; she is still alive, so you can hear her screaming." I tell the goblins. They cackle with delight and rush over to the bed, shoving each other to be first. I glance back at the elf, whose clothes are being ripped off by the fastest goblin. Her eyes meet mine, the truest shade of blue that I have ever seen, and a sharp contrast to my almost black eyes. She shivers and then starts to scream as the first goblin has his way with her. The sword falls from my hand and clatters onto the floor as tears start falling to the ground. One of the goblins unsheathes his sword, stabs the goblin inside of her and takes his brother's place. I fall to the ground and wrap my arms around my knees, allowing the tears to wet my trousers. I glance up at the orc still at the door. He hesitates, and throws the scroll at my feet. He then opens the door and leaves, having finished his purpose, leaving me alone to the sounds of a dying female elf and the triumphant screeches of the goblins as they fulfill their lust. **_

**I shoot up in bed, sweat covering my entire body, my heart racing and my bow knocked with an arrow, ready for a battle. I glance up, only to see Frodo with a worried look upon his face. He is still dressed in his robe.**

"**Miss Kama, are you alright?" he asks. He knows my true name, but at my behest, calls me by my Ranger name. **

"**Yes, Frodo, why did you wake up?" **

"**You were screaming in your sleep. I woke up to see if you were alright." I breathe heavily and sit up straight on the bed. **

"**I am fine. It was a dream." I touch all my weapons, making sure they are all still there.**

"**It did not sound like a dream." he remarks and I chuckle.**

"**Aye, it was an odd dream." we walk towards the kitchen.**

"**Go back to bed, Frodo. Get a few more winks of sleep." I suggest and he shakes his head. **

"**I'm not tired. Would you like some tea?" I nod and he switches the kettle on. **

"**Missus Kama?" Samwise's voice comes from outside the door, accompanied by a light knock. I walk over to the entrance and open the door.**

"**Yes?" Samwise's eager face smiles and then falters.**

"**Your dragon, uhm, Shiom, he wants to know if you would like to share breakfast with him." My mouth quirks up.**

"**Could you see what he had caught?"**

"**I think it was a horse, but I could not tell with all the blood." He stammers.**

"**Tell him that I'll be fine. He can go on without me." I pat him on the back and close the door. The rest of the day, Frodo went to the cavern, as he normally does, I however, remain invisible, and with Shiom. **

**It is night, when we meet up again by Frodo's gate. Shiom bid good night to the hobbit and I, and swoops up into the air, searching for a place to sleep. Frodo tells me a story he has heard from a cousin of his and we both laugh as I open the hole. The inside is dark, with only one candle to light the large hole. Papers billow about in the air, and suddenly, the hole seems dangerous. I look at the hobbit, and place a gloved finger on my lips. He nods and I vanish. As nimble as an Elf, I walk down the small staircase as Frodo comes upon more disarray. I turn to Frodo, about to tell him to leave, when a hand suddenly grabs his shoulders. I sigh with relief as I recognise Gandalf, but he does not look to be himself. **

"**Is it secret? Is it safe?" he whispers. I frown; this is not his usual demeanor and walk closer.**

"**Gandalf?" I call to him yet he does not look up, his attention is focused on Frodo. Frodo rushes off, seeming to know what he means; the old wizard follows him and I quickly re-light the candles. The young Baggins rummages around in a trunk and pulls out the envelope. My stomach churns and tightens up immediately. Gandalf turns quickly around and points his staff at the window and I walk backwards, until my hips meet the wooden kitchen table. My attention changes from Frodo to the window; and then back to the hobbit as I recognise Sam's shears pruning the plants in the distance. Gandalf quickly takes the envelope from him and throws it in the fire. Frodo makes to move to the envelope, but I hold my hand in front of him and shake my head. Frodo pushes my hand away and asks Gandalf:**

"**What are you doing?" All three of us look to the fire as the envelope starts to shrivel up and shows the ring, which is unscathed. Gandalf pulls the ring out with the tongs and tells Frodo to hold his hand out. **

"**It's quite cool." He adds. Frodo does this and I cross my arms.**

"**What can you see?" the old wizard asks.**

"**Can you see anything?" **

"**Nothing." He twists the ring in his hands. **

"**There's nothing." Gandalf turns to me and I move my hand down, telling him to wait. **

"**Wait." Frodo suddenly says. Both the wizard and I move to the hobbit. **

"**There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." He informs us, disappointment clouding his voice. **

"**There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor, where the Dark Lord reigns. I will not utter the tongue here." Frodo frowns.**

"**Why?" Gandalf sighs and I carry on.**

"**It is a most foul language, mister hobbit. In the common tongue, the inscription on the ring reads: 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.' It is only two lines of a verse well-known in Elven-lore. 'Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie.' And it ends with those lines that are on the ring." Gandalf looks at me.**

"**Lady Kama was once in Mordor, Frodo, so she knows everything there is about the Dark Lord." Frodo turns to me.**

"**Really?" I avert my eyes and point to the ring.**

"**Let us get back to the important matters." Gandalf nods and clears his throat.**

"**This is the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom." We all sit down; I seat myself furthest away from the Ring.**

"**It was taken from Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." I tap on the table as the hobbit pours us all tea. **

'**Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Gandalf nods. **

"**For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping; prolonging his life, delaying old age." The wizard sips his tea and Frodo points to me. **

"**Miss Kama, did you have the Ring? Before Bilbo, I mean." I raise an eyebrow.**

"**Why would you think that, Mister Baggins?"**

"**Well, you are a woman and you have told me once you believe yourself to be over sixty years, but you look like you are in your teens." I chuckle.**

"**Nay, Frodo. I assure you, I have never touched the Ring. I am a Ranger, and that is the reason why I have prolonged life." Gandalf clears his throat and carries on.**

"**Evil is stirring in Mordor, Frodo. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master call." **

"**But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Mutterings issue from the ring and we turn our attention to the Ring. I shake my head. **

"**No, Frodo. Even though the body was destroyed, the spirit of Sauron endured. Now, he is no more than a single eyeball, engulfed in fire. He acts through the Witch-King of Angmar."**

"**His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived." Gandalf adds.**

"**What does that mean?" Frodo asks, his eyes widening. The wizard looks over at me as I squirm in my seat, knowing of what he will say next. Gandalf sighs, and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder before returning his attention to Frodo.**

"**Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. Azrael can testify of that." I nod and look solemnly at the young hobbit.**

"**Aye, many a time I have walked into a village, wanting sanctuary, only to be met with destruction, by the hands of the orcs. These ones are tougher and more irksome. " **

"**His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it, Frodo. All his thought is bent on it."**

"**The Ring yearns above all else to return to its master. The Ring and the Dark Lord, they are one, you could say." I finish my tea and place it gently down onto the table.**

"**Like the earth and you, Lady Kama." Frodo suggests and I give him a short nod. Gandalf clears his throat.**

"**Frodo, my dear lad, he must never find the Ring." **

**Frodo jumps up, snatching up the Ring in the process. Gandalf and I exchange weary glances, but follow Frodo. The young hobbit moves around the house, searching for something. **

"**We put it away, keep it hidden. We'll tell nobody of the Ring. If they do not know that it is here, they will not figure out." Frodo turns to face Gandalf, who is smiling and Gandalf bends down and places two hands on either side of Frodo's shoulders.**

"**Frodo, you cannot keep such a Ring of power hidden. Look at Azrael, for example. Even though she is mostly camouflaged, you will not be able to miss the power radiating from her." Frodo's eyes glance downward.**

'**No one knows its here, do they, Gandalf?" the old wizard sighs and stands up.**

"**There is one other who knew Gandalf had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum. But the enemy found him first." I step forward and hesitantly speak.**

"**And when the enemy has someone, they torture that person extensively, until they have extracted each and every last piece of information, After the torture has finished, they execute the person." Frodo's face drains of colour. **

"**We are not sure how long they tortured him. At the end, they managed to extract two words from him: **_**Shire **_**and **_**Baggins**_**." I cross to my cot, and start to fold my clothes and pack them neatly into my bag; knowing that this assignment would be over soon. **

**Frodo repeats the words and looks at Gandalf in horror.**

"**But that would lead them here!" Frodo holds the Ring out to Gandalf. **

"**Take it, Gandalf, take it! You must take it!" **

"**No, Frodo!" he says firmly, backing away from the hobbit. Frodo turns his gaze over to me and holds his hand out, the Ring dangling in between his two fingers.**

"**Azrael, please; take the Ring!" he shouts and I shake my head violently, the earth beneath us begins to rumble.**

"**Don't tempt me, Frodo. If you give that Ring to me, I will grab it and run all the way to Mordor and place it in the Witch King's hands." I breathe deeply and the earth starts to slowly calm down. I throw my arms behind me and grab the table for support. The earth in the wood strengthens me while Frodo shifts his attention to the wizard, who has a worried look on his face as he glances over at me. **

"**Gandalf, what would happen if you took the Ring?" Frodo asks him. The wizard turns his attention onto Frodo and answers the hobbit with a shaky voice. **

"**I would use this Ring from a desire to do good; but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." The young Baggins frowns and replies with a soft:**

"**I do not understand." Gandalf sighs and looks down at the hobbit. **

"**If I took the Ring, I would become the Dark Lord, Frodo. My powers would grow and become something dark and unmanageable." Frodo looks downward in shame and then glances up again. **

"**But it cannot stay in the Shire!" I walk closer to them and shake my head.**

"**No, it cannot." Frodo swallows and curls his fingers over the Ring.**

"**What must I do?" he asks, his voice is laden with sadness, as if he knows his fate. **

**Gandalf pushes Frodo down to his trunk and tells him to start packing. I throw the last few things in my bag and slink down to the ground, where I lay a hand on the wooden boards and send my thoughts through the earth.**

_**Shiom, are you listening to me?**_** The reply comes quickly.**

_**Aye, Azrael, I am. What is the matter?**_

_**Frodo will be leaving the Shire with the Ring.**_** He is silent for a few minutes.**

_**Will you be leaving with him?**_** I sigh through the earth, vines creep up my hand, comforting me.**

_**If he needs help, I will assist him.**_** Shiom agrees with me and I stand up, ending the link. I walk to where Gandalf hands Frodo a pile of fabric, just in time to hear the wizard say:**

"**In fact, Azrael will accompany you." I look at Gandalf.**

"**I will?" the wizard raises an eyebrow and silently pleads with me.**

"**Yes, I shall." Frodo quickly walks to the door, while I pick my bag up and join him.**

"**Aren't you coming with us?" Frodo asks the old wizard. Gandalf nods and says:**

"**I'll meet you at the inn of the Prancing Pony. I do not have to tell you that you can trust Azrael with your life." Frodo glances over at me and nods. **

"**Will the Ring be safe there?" He stops packing for a moment. **

"**I don't know, Frodo." **

"**I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful and will know what to do." **

"**You will have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. You are now Mr. Underhill. Do not address me as Azrael when we are surrounded by people, whichever race they are. Kama or Lady Kama will do fine." Frodo nods and glances at Gandalf. **

"**Travel only by day. And stay off the road. Azrael, that will mean you cannot ride on Shiom, save Frodo rides with you." **

"**We can cut country easily enough." Frodo tells me, pocketing the Ring and I give him a grim smile, then walk over to the fireplace and stoke the fire, allowing Gandalf and Frodo to have a few words between them. **

"**Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Suddenly, a noise is heard from outside. I rush to Gandalf's side, my twin swords already by my side. Gandalf and I exchange glances and I make use of the earth to bring whoever is eavesdropping inside. The figure is flipped onto the wooden table by vines and grunts, attempting to get up. I quickly rush to the table and sheath my weapons upon seeing it is Samwise. I narrow my eyes at Frodo's gardener and Gandalf reaches over me and drags Samwise up by the front of his clothes.**

"**Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" **

"**I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir. Honest, I was cutting the grass under the window." His tongue darts out to wet his lips. **

"**A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" I ask him, placing my hands on my hips. **

"**Well, I heard raised voices, Milady." Sam's eyes flicker over to me.**

"**What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf commands him. **

"**Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and the end of the world, but- Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural." The plump hobbit swallows loudly and the wizard turns to me and then looks up at Frodo, with a slight smile on his face. **

"**No? Perhaps not." Frodo smiles as well and walks over to stand by us.**

"**I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf moves his head closer to Sam. Sam stares up at Gandalf with a frightened expression on his face. **


End file.
